Deseo
by Naht
Summary: Un mundo muerto...Pero en toda cosa muerta estan aquellos que sobrevivieron...Dos personas...dos caminos...solo uno seguira...


**Una nueva historia...**

**Un nuevo comienzo...**

**El viejo José**

**Este capitulo esta dedicado a un gran amigo mio... Para Amphis**

**Dominio **

**1 **

Era una noche ardiente, y esto se hacía presente en cada movimiento hecho. Las ropas se pegaban a los cuerpos con el sudor helado y parecía que eran tan solo una segunda piel.

Se encontraba en su trono, aburrido. Toda la tarde había estado entreteniéndose con dos de sus subordinados, pero ahora ya había caído la noche y su aburrimiento crecía cada día, un día tras otro casi hasta la desesperación. Aunque disfrutaba la idea de tener un harem personal a cualquier hora, en cualquier momento que deseara.

_Graa graa. _El general volteó hacia la ventana. Solamente era un animal mutante, un dicrow, un estúpido cuervo de dos cabezas. No era comun que se alejaran de la zona muerta del norte, normalmente se quedaban ahi con los muertos andantes y otros engendros causados por la guerra.

Era cierto, todo le había salido con mucho más fluidez desde la guerra, quizá solo estuvo en el lugar correcto en el momento justo. Aunque no en las mejores condiciones.

**2 **

_Sangraba. _

Antes incluso eran contratados por los militares para hacer sus trabajos sucios. Claro, por el precio justo.

_Sangraba. _

Ahora cazar mercenarios se había convertido en el deporte de moda entre los ejércitos en conflicto.

_Sangraba. _

Habían rodeado a Amphis, un pequeño grupo de soldados de los Estados Unidos. Estaba contra la pared de un pequeño hospital en un pequeño pueblo fronterizo cerca de las costas del golfo. Parecía su fin, pero saldría de esa, como lo había hecho en otras ocasiones. Lo presentía.

_Sangraba. _

Le habían enterrado una navaja en el pecho, pero por pura suerte había entrado en el lado derecho -lejos del corazón- y gracias a una costilla no habrá llegado al pulmón, le dolía hasta el alma, pero no era mortal; aunque no sabía realmente si sobreviviera, todo dependía de su "fate".

- ¡Come on cabrones! Vengan por mí.

Cuatro eran. Cuatro caerían. Era terreno polvoso; funcionaría. Dejó que se acercaran. Los había insultado, se lo habían tomado a pecho. Esperaba encontrar una salida y pronto.

Con su pie hecho tierra a los cuatro idiotas, que cegados momentáneamente, comenzaron a disparar hacia donde creían que estaba su presa; pero Amphis con su habilidad de mercenario ya estaba suficientemente lejos de ellos para evitar las balas y evitar la explosión.

En su frenesí causado por su ceguera temporal, una de las balas alcanzó uno de los tanques de gas apoyados en la pared, acción que hizo volar por los aires a los soldados, y destruyó la pared.

Al caer dos soldados, Amphis pudo escuchar como sus vértebras se rompían y sus existencias terminaban con el crujir de sus cuellos y espaldas. Uno fue a dar contra una viga que salida de un edificio cercano que lo atravesó por el torso, y el único que sobrevivió fue liquidado por propia mano de Amphis y su querida 9mm.

- Help us please… cof.

Volteó apuntando hacia la nube de escombros que había sustituido a la, ahora destruida, pared de urgencias.

- Don't shot please, we're just unarmed women. -dijo la chica que apareció detrás del humo- We hided when this began. Don't Shot please…

- How many? -preguntó bajando el arma-

- Five, get out, who are you?

Vio salir a otras cuatro mujeres no mayores que la primera -tendría 19 años quizá- pero si más asustadas. Vio su temor, el grito de auxilio en sus ojos, las lágrimas recorriendo sus hermosos rostros, tan temerosas, tan jóvenes, tan bellas, tan…

Y entonces vio otra cosa: la oportunidad. Se comenzó a acercar a ellas con la mirada fija. Lo único que ellas pudieron ver en su estado de shock fue la amplia sonrisa de Amphis.

**3 **

A partir de ahí comenzó a forjar su imperio. Como lo supuso, las muchachas habían sido fáciles de manipular. Le comenzaron a decir General por respeto (y miedo). Le enseñó las artes del mercenario exactamente como él las aprendió: por el método difícil. Además, les hizo ver que si no aprendían a matar, serían ellas las que morirían.

Se volvió su jefe, se asentaron no muy lejos de ese pueblo en una vieja iglesia de la época de la inquisición -deducción sacada por haber hallado casualmente un pasaje hacia un calabozo subterráneo- y se dedicaron a atar a aquellos pobres grupos de personas que buscando un refugio contra la guerra, sólo encontraban al autonombrado ejército personal del General Amphis.

El destino de las personas era decidido dependiendo de su género y edad. Los hombres eran interrogados y asesinados inmediatamente. A los niños y mujeres mayores de veinticinco años se les dejaba ir bajo la condición de jamás volver a pisar sus dominios, luego de despojarles de las tres cuartas partes de sus pertenencias; mientras que las mujeres de entre trece y veinticuatro años se quedaban para ser entrenadas y formar parte de las mujeres de Amphis.

El tiempo había pasado en esa tierra de nadie, y después de años de muerte, robo y actos sexuales al por mayor, el general estaba aburrido.

No había pasado nadie extraño en más de seis meses, éste había sido el último día de entrenamiento de las dos más recientes adquisiciones del general, el cual les había dado una muy especial sesión sexual sólo para ellas dos. Cosa que aunque le levantó un poco el ánimo, no le hizo olvidar que su aburrimiento crecía más cada día y que deseaba que algo fuera de lo común sucediera

_Graa graa_. El dicrow de nuevo, sacando de su ensimismamiento al General, hundido en sus recuerdos.

- Kill that stupid thing -le ordenó a la chica más cercana a la ventana.-

- Yes master! -dijo de manera casi inmediata por temor a ser castigada por desobediencia con el látigo que colgaba en la cadera del general.-

Pero antes que pudiera salir por la puerta principal, apareció algo que ni siquiera Amphis esperaba.

- What the fuck is happening? -dijo el general mientras dos de sus subordinados aparecieron en la puerta sosteniendo lo que parecía un remedo de espantapájaros vestido de color negro-

- Where did you found him? -preguntó el general-

- At the river. We could knock him, before he could do something, but I think he's very dangerous… He was carrying this stuff.

El general se levantó para acercarse hacia donde se encontraba el hombre y observó lo que le mostraba la muchacha.

Observó lo que parecían dos espadas de no más de cuarenta y cinco centímetros a manera de macanas en sus fundas que seguramente llevaba en el cinto y algo así como dos granadas, pero de ninguna clase que alguna vez el General hubiera visto. Además, una bolsa con monedas de plata y un sombrero sucio e igual que su atuendo, negro.

Le levantó el rostro y lo miró fijamente. Se veía que lo habían golpeado un par de veces en el rostro hasta desmayarlo. Su cabello era oscuro, casi negro y algo largo, algo de barba con algunas cicatrices y muy ojeroso.

¿Quién era ese hombre, de dónde venía, por qué estaba ahí? Y más importante, ¿Por qué le importaba?

Preguntas que antes no cruzaban por su mente, ahora zumbaban como un enjambre de abejas dentro de su cabeza. Le había entrado una curiosidad al general y necesitaba saciarla.

- Wake him up -dijo por fin.-

- Yes master! -dijeron al unísono. Con un par de cachetadas y un poco de agua volvió en sí, desorientado y con algo de fuerza; no la suficiente para luchar, pero si para hablar.-

- ¿Dónde estoy? -dijo el hombre de negro mientras miraba a todos lados- ¿Quiénes son, dónde están mis armas? ¡Devuélveme mi sombrero!

Amphis lo calló con un golpe en su fuete en la mejilla.

- Name? -dijo el General-

- Suéltenme y dame mi sombrero -respondió el hombre de negro-

Uno. Dos. Cara. Fuete.

- ¿Español? -dijo el General cambiando de idioma.-

- ¡Suéltenme, denme mis armas y mi sombrero maldita sea!

Uno. Dos. Tres.

- Intentémoslo de nuevo, ¿sí? Nombre.

- Jódete imbécil -dijo el hombre de negro y después le escupió en la cara.-

- Si es así como lo quieres -dijo el general mientras se limpiaba el rostro. Se dirigió a las chicas- Take him to the dungeon. Chain him. Put his weapons and stuff in my bedroom. I'm going down later. I have to take a shower.

- Yes Master! -Lo llevaron hacia las escaleras que daban al calabozo mientras él seguía exigiendo su liberación y su sombrero.-

Amphis se dirigió hacia el baño, pidió no ser molestado hasta que saliera. Abrió la llave de agua caliente -un lujo sólo para el.- Se desnudó y se vio frente al espejo.

- Maldita sea.

Se metió en la regadera y se puso a pensar en lo que le haría al hombre para obtener la información que quería. Ya tenía muchos planes entretenidos para su nuevo juguete sexual.

**4 **

Estaba agotado. Había sobreestimado a sus oponentes que, aunque supo en todo momento que lo estaban persiguiendo, pensó que eran inofensivas y que sólo querrían saber quién era el extraño que se había acercado a su rio. Pero no se dio cuenta si no ya tarde de su error.

Al voltearse para saludar a sus dos perseguidoras sintió como si todos los huesos del lado izquierdo de su cara fueran reacomodados de un golpe. La primer chica era delgada, pero tenía una buena derecha; y antes que pudiera pensar en siquiera sacar sus cuchillas, la segunda le había conectado un gancho a la boca del estómago y repitió la dosis que le había dado la primera, pero ahora en el lado derecho de su rostro. Golpe que lo sumergió en la sombras.

Cuando regresó a la luz, pensó que se encontraba cara a cara con otra mujer, pero pronto rectificó su primera impresión. Tenía el cabello hasta el cuello un poco desaliñado y rasgos muy finos -lo que le llevó al error- además vestía a manera militar, pero sin algún distintivo que le dijera a que ejército pertenecía. Quizá era más alto que él, quizá no. Lo único que quería en ese momento era que lo dejaran ir y que le devolvieran sus cosas.

Fue llevado escaleras abajo a lo que parecía un calabozo. Lo ataron de pies y manos con cadenas de manera que mantuviera una posición en "x" y siguió gritando hasta que perdió fuerzas para gritar siquiera.

Ahora esperaba. Espera que quizá esta vez, lo que durante años se había prorrogado, sucediera por fin. Sólo esperaba.

La luz de la luna , lo que iluminaba un poco el calabozo además de las antorchas, le dejó ver que se acercaba alguien desde las sombras.

- Muy bien, ¡arriba! No quisiste hablar, pero no te preocupes, aquí abajo podré usar métodos muy efectivos para hacerte soltar la lengua. En primer lugar me vas a decir tu nom…

- ¿No te parece un poco descortés pedirme que me presente, si ni siquiera sé quiénes son ustedes ni dónde carajos estoy. Así que por qué no mejor tú te presentas y me dices qué es este lugar?

Pudo haber detenido el golpe, pero las cadenas que lo ataban habían restringido todo movimiento. Fue abofeteado con el dorso de la mano derecha, no era el fuete pero le hizo ver estrellas.

- Parece que no entiendes. Eso sí, aguantas bien el maltrato físico… Eso servirá. -dijo para sí mismo- Pero si, tienes toda la razón en esa impertinente boca. Déjame presentarme: Yo soy el General Amphis, jefe de éste ejército de mujeres y ahora te encuentras en mis dominios. Bajo mi régimen.

Él sólo emitió un gruñido de molestia ante la idea de estar en la tierra de otro gobierno… _"Como si no hubiese ya suficientes" _pensó.

Golpe de fuete.

- Tu turno -dijo Amphis mientras lamía el hilillo de sangre que escurría de la mejilla de su prisionero.-

- J-José -dijo el hombre de negro. Le sucedía algo que no había previsto: la situación lo estaba excitando y eso le hacía hablar- José es mi nombre y la nada mi destino.

El General lo vio un poco decepcionado, quizá no esperaba que empezara a hablar tan rápido.

- Valla, It's very well, ok. Where did you come from? -dijo el general, olvidando por un momento hablar en español- - From the Mictlan -respondió José, que extrañamente se encontraba ensimismado con el cuerpo que tenía enfrente. Quería tocarlo, acariciarlo, besarlo, morderlo, estrujarlo, masturbarlo y no tenía idea por qué…- The Mictlan, land of the living dead.

Siete fueron los golpes que recibió José entre el fuete y las manos del General, entre cara y torso, entre dolor y placer.

- Con que hablabas inglés ¿eh? No importa, con mi látigo me dirás incluso tus más profundos secretos. You! -le dijo a la chica que se encontraba junto a la puerta del calabozo- Take his clothes off.

- Yes, Master!

Entre que José intentaba moverse y que el General lo miraba con impaciencia, la chica sólo le pudo quitar capa y zapatos; para quitar el resto hubiera sido necesario quitarle las cadenas. Así que solamente le abrió la camisa, dejando al descubierto su medallón en el pecho y bajando sus pantalones y ropa interior hasta las rodillas, mostrando la gran erección que delataba su excitación.

- ¡Miren quien está "alegre"! -exclamó el General. Se acercó a José y le habló al oído- ¿Por qué no me dejas darte una "mano"…?

Su mano se escurrió hasta su pene, empezó a masturbarlo con lentitud, calmado, de arriba abajo, arriba… abajo. La respiración de José se hacía cada vez más irregular. Estaba por llegar al clímax cuando Amphis le habló de nuevo.

- El problema es que solamente yo puedo decidir quién puede estar "alegre" o no…

El grito de José se elevó al cielo con tal fuerza que hizo estremecer incluso a las mujeres ya acostumbradas a las flagelaciones sadomasoquistas del General.

Las uñas de Amphis habían entrado profundo en la carne de José y el no supo si sería capaz de olvidar tan fácil ese ("placer") dolor tan intenso.

- Ja, ja, ja -rió el General y se dirigió de nuevo a la chica del calabozo- Nake him, unchain him if it's necessary, tie him to a chair and put him in my room. I'm not done with him yet.

Se acercó de nuevo a la oreja de José y lentamente le dijo.

- Sé que escuchaste eso, así que prepárate . Aún tenemos mucho que jugar…

José sintió una leve mordida, suave, húmeda; vio alejarse al general de regreso a las sombras y mientras la chica le quitaba las cadenas, él sólo podía pensar en el cuerpo que aún deseaba probar.

**5 **

La habitación estaba bien ordenada. Una combinación de tres colores: morado, rojo y negro que le daban extrañamente un toque romántico al cuarto del General Amphis. Daba una sensación suave y sombría a la vez.

La imagen de José era reflejada por un gran espejo que al tenerlo frente a él, le mostraba todo lo que estaba a sus espaldas: la puerta por la que había entrado, otra puerta, una cama de colcha morada y dosel negro y sobre la cabecera de esta, la pintura de una mujer desnuda son alas de murciélago; probablemente un súcubo.

El hombre que le devolvió la mirada al reflejo en el espejo estaba completamente desnudo, atado de manos y pies al estilo de _bondage _en una silla de madera; sus manos estaban fuertemente atadas detrás del respaldo de la silla, juntas; y sus piernas habían sido sujetas al nudo de las muñecas de manera que dejaran expuesto a cualquier (caricia) castigo a su pene. Sólo conservó el medallón al ser desnudado. Por alguna razón la muchacha del calabozo no se lo había querido quitar.

José esperaba encontrar una salida a su predicamento pronto, pero por otra parte, el también tenía algunas preguntas que necesitaban respuesta, tales como ¿De verdad era potable el agua de ese rio, por qué parecía que ese lugar estaba aislado de los bloques? Esos bloques a los que tanto miedo les tenían las personas de otros pueblos…

La puerta conocida se abrió. El General iba acompañado por otra soldado de su ejército. Se sentó en la cama y con señas le indicó a la chica que volteara a José para verlo de frente. Luego le pidió que se acercara, le dijo algo al oído y la despidió dándole una sonora nalgada.

- Ahora que he pedido que nos dejen solos, podemos empezar esta larga sesión mi amigo José. Así que empieza diciéndome ¿Qué significa éste símbolo? -dijo el general acercándosele y tomando entre sus manos el medallón-

Silencio.

Dos veces sintió José el látigo del General cortando la piel de su pecho. Sabía que trataba con un hueso duro de roer y que no se rendiría tan fácil. José tampoco.

- Habla.

Silencio.

- Habla o conocerás mi ira -dijo el General acariciándole el pene con el fuete.-

José le clavó una profunda mirada, pero para su sorpresa, se encontró con ojos tan profundos como abiertos.

- Te lo contaré, pero solamente porque es una historia que vale la pena escuchar…

**6 **

Cuenta la leyenda de una tierra lejana en constante disputa, donde reinos y monarcas caían y se levantaban día a día al calor de la batalla.

En esos tiempos se hablaba de un reino, no sólo invencible, sino incluso invisible puesto que nadie conocía su lugar en los mapas y aquel que se aventuraba a buscarlo jamás regresaba.

Se le conocía como el reino de la Luna Oscura. Y por más increíble que pareciera, ejércitos enteros de otros reinos habían sucumbido ante una amenaza inverosímil. El ejército de la Luna Oscura, el cual jamás había perdido una batalla, eran solamente dos hombres.

Increíble pero cierto. Rezaba la leyenda.

El protector eterno de su princesa, honorable, fuerte y leal. Daría todo por su reino y pelearía incansablemente hasta la muerte contra aquellos que no entendían que no existe luz sin sombras. El Caballero de la Luna Oscura.

El único, viniendo de una tierra increíble cerca de donde los hombres se convertían en dioses y la vida y la muerte eran uno mismo. Capaz de enfrentar y hacerse amigo del caballero. Hábil controlador de las flechas y gallardo en el manejo de las espadas cortas… Impulsivo, intuitivo, y siempre exacto al matar. El Guerrero de la Luna Carmesí.

Incontables batallas las libraron estos dos hombres y durante años procuraron el bien del reino. Sin embargo, nada ni nadie es invencible, y el Dios en el que creían había decidido terminar con su época de felicidad.

Partiendo hacia una aventura personal, el Caballero dejó al cuidado del Guerrero su reino y su princesa. Los días pasaron y el caballero no aparecía. Los días se convirtieron en semanas y la princesa sólo rezaba por su bienestar; pero cuando las semanas se convirtieron en meses y éstos en años, el equilibrio fue colapsándose.

El Reino de la Luna Oscura fue derrocado por fin. El Guerrero le pidió a su familia huir con el símbolo de su pasado antes del fin, pero él tenía que cumplir con la palabra que le había dado al caballero…

La leyenda dice que regresó, pero sólo para ver morir a su amigo e ir en la búsqueda de su princesa y su venganza.

Su amistad, se dice, rompería todas las barreras, incluso la realidad misma y que el Caballero de la Luna Oscura y el Guerrero de la Luna Carmesí lucharían una vez más atravesando incluso el tiempo y el espacio.

Aunque claro, era sólo una leyenda.

**7 **

Silencio.

José había terminado.

- Bonita historia, pero aún no me dices que significa tu maldito collar -dijo el General golpeándolo en el rostro con su mano derecha.-

- A eso iba maldito impaciente -comentó José, lo que le valió otro par de latigazos en el pecho.-

_"No te has dado cuenta… Mejor para mí." _Pensó José.

- Éste medallón ha estado en mi familia por años, quizá siglos. Creado por un pueblo desaparecido ya, sólo para un hombre y su descendencia. La media luna hacia la izquierda apuntando hacia la tierra de los muertos. Encerrado en ella, en su trono el señor de los muertos observando sus dominios. El tiempo le ha quitado brillo, pero en otros tiempos era rojo.

- ¿¡Qué. Tratas de decirme que eres descendiente de ese supuesto Guerrero de la Luna Carmesí. De verdad me crees tan idiota para tragar eso!? -La incredulidad del General se hacía notar y José recibió otros dos golpes muy cerca de su entrepierna.-

- Yo sólo te cuento la historia con la que he sido inculcado. No me interesa si lo crees o no. Eso es lo que se.

- Bueno, despídete de él, porque espero entiendas, tú y este medallón son míos.

El General tomó el medallón y lo puso sobre su mesita de noche, sobre un libro del cual José no pudo leer el título.

_"Ya casi está listo." _Pensó José

- Ahora dime, ¿De dónde…?

- ¿Puedo decirte algo? -Interrumpió José-

Con el rostro, en la mejilla, el recibió el latigazo. Un poco más y le hubiera cegado el ojo.

- Claro guapo -dijo Amphis con una sonrisa sarcástica.-

José tomó aire y dijo:

- Tu primer error fue no matarme cuanto tuviste la oportunidad, sólo para jugar conmigo. Tu segundo error fue excitar a alguien de la casa del escorpión. Y tu tercer error, fue que aún con tu puto espejo _-"Ya está"- _no viste lo que estuvo frente a ti todo el tiempo.

Las cuerdas que lo ataban cayeron al suelo y José se levantó decidido a cobrar su venganza.

**8 **

El General se había quedado atónito ante lo que le mostraban sus ojos. José con una rapidez maniaca se le abalanzó con tal fuerza que terminaron cayendo en la cama estrepitosamente.

Se enfrascaron en una batalla pareja donde el ataque sorpresa de José era equilibrado por los golpes y laceraciones recibidas por parte del General. Uno cansado pero fuerte, el otro, sorprendido pero listo para luchar.

Los golpes volaban y las uñas dejaban su huella en la carne. Sabiéndose desnudo, José uso sólo las piernas por defensa. Habiendo perdido su látigo, Amphis decidió atacar las zonas en las que ya lo había lastimado con anterioridad.

Golpes, rasguños, mordidas, calor, cuerpos…

Y entonces quizá por el sudor, la sangre o el calor, lentamente se convirtieron los golpes en caricias y los gritos de batalla en besos húmedos. Las mordidas y arañazos continuaron, pero no para dañar, sino para aumentar más la temperatura.

José tomó la iniciativa de la situación, pero al buscar sintió algo que no esperaba, o mejor dicho no lo sintió.

Metió la mano en el pantalón y empezó a acariciar su entrepierna lenta, cariñosamente, con candela y gran fervor.

- Zorra caliente -le dijo él al oído.-

José recibió una patada en los testículos y luego un gran beso en la boca por parte de Amphis.

- Gracias -dijo ella.-


End file.
